


Nate Heywood Has A Tentacle Kink (And Other Universally Acknowledged Truths)

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: When she was little Sara had been excited to see her eventual soulmate tattoo. Eagerly counting down the days until her sixteenth birthday when the words would magically appear on her skin, the first words that her soulmate would ever say to her.Of course, when the words that appeared on the inside of her arm were ‘Oh no, it’s not for me, my friend Nate is the one who has the tentacle kink’, it only gave her a momentary pause.





	Nate Heywood Has A Tentacle Kink (And Other Universally Acknowledged Truths)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to zo and emily who bought me coffee
> 
> lucy who gave me a line that i didnt even use
> 
> and whoever wrote the fic for that cursed fandom that was like 12k long based around a meet ugly soulmate au and inspired me to write this tiny crack one of my own

When she was little Sara had been excited to see her eventual soulmate tattoo. Eagerly counting down the days until her sixteenth birthday when the words would magically appear on her skin, the first words that her soulmate would ever say to her.

Of course, when the words that appeared on the inside of her arm were ‘ _ Oh no, it’s not for me, my friend Nate is the one who has the tentacle kink _ ’, it only gave her a momentary pause. 

After all, she was  _ Sara Lance _ , already a disaster at sixteen. 

This just made perfect sense.

(And was much cooler than her sister’s simple  _ hello _ tattoo.)

Sure, there were a few downsides, like the fact that her tattoo was not only in a very visible place (many other people she had met had theirs in more hidden places, along the ribs, on a leg, or across a shoulder, even) but featured the words  _ tentacle kink _ .

But as far as Sara was considered, it was the coolest and best soulmate tattoo she could ever have gotten.

Not that she was biased or anything. 

Plus it had given her the perfect excuse to ask every person she ever met if they had a tentacle kink, after all, one never knew when they were going to meet their soulmates. 

And to know, the second, she met Nate Heywood, exactly what sort of weird shit he is into.

(“Ray, I’m serious, I think Sara might be psychic, how else could she know about my tentacle kink!?”)

But even after meeting Nate, the very same Nate whose tentacle kink she had tattooed onto her arm for almost her entire life. There had been no actual luck finding her soulmate. And she had tried. Meeting everyone that Nate seemed close enough to tell about his kinks, without any margin of success. 

Which was why, the next, and clearly most logical step had been to get a job at  _ Gideon’s Sex Emporium _ . 

The thing is, regardless of the whole  _ search for her soulmate _ , Sara is actually really good at this job. Much better at managing a sex store than she is at bartending or waitressing or any other little jobs she’s had ever since dropping out of college. 

For one thing, she knows a lot about sex.

Has had a lot of sex.

Can look at someone and nine times out of ten guess their exact kink, after she always double checks by leading with the tentacles. 

She knows the product line, can give very specific recommendations, and only rarely hooks up in the  _ fitting rooms  _ in the back. 

A model employee.

When it mattered. 

Which is why when someone new comes in and lingers in the back near their collection of  _ exotic  _ dildos, Jax grabs her to go be of assistance.

So there Sara stands in her bright pink  _ Sex R Us  _ shirt, watching a woman that is objectively beautiful. Tall, blonde, in a slightly rumpled navy suit - clearly just having gotten off work - talking her herself as she browses the selection. There’s a slight hint of blush on her cheeks, as she looks down at the two toys in her hands. An Ika in her right, and Taro in her left -  _ just Sara’s type -  _ their two tentacled dildos. 

She feels like she’s asked some version of this question on hundred times.

Never getting the right answer.

Which is probably why, without stopping to introduce herself, Sara interrupts the other woman’s quite moment of contemplation to say, “The only real difference between the two, is how deep you want that tentacle up your ass.”

The woman turns, startled a little, the blush on her cheeks deepening, as she quickly replies, “Oh no, it’s not for me, my friend Nate is the one who has the tentacle kink.”

“Nate Heywood,” Sara says, quickly, without pausing, without taking a moment to let the other woman’s words really sink in because, afters  _ years  _ of waiting, all she can feel is a little panicked.

And a little starstruck, because this woman really is  _ just her type _ .

“Yes, I -  Wait, I’m sorry, how do you know him I-” And then she stops.

Freezing, just as Sara had.

The realization sinking in.

The sound of the dildos in her hands clattering to the floor is the least of Sara’s concern, even though that meant she would have to sterilize the display products later.

Because, there’s a moment.

When their eyes meet.

And they both know.

A moment where Sara’s chest becomes tighter, her heartbeat rapid, as it finally sinks in that she is meeting her soulmate for the first time.

And then the other woman’s face turns into a scowl, “So let me get this straight,  _ you  _ are the reason I’ve had the words the words  _ tentacle up your ass _ tattooed on my arm since my sixteen birthday!?”

Sara just shoots her finger guns back. “I mean, I’ve had the words  _ Nate  _ and  _ tentacle kink  _ on me, so it only seems fair.” 

  
  


(“I’m Ava,” her soulmate says, hours later, when they’re getting coffee and trying to learn about each other, “And I don’t have a tentacle kink.”

Sara just smiles back at her, “I mean, not _yet_ you don't.”)

  
  



End file.
